


Snapshots of Apocalypse

by Ilthit



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: 50-word ficlets for a Dreamwidth community. Only one is Sigrun/Mikkel. I may add more chapters of 50 word fic collections later.





	Snapshots of Apocalypse

013 Tissue

“He could still be immune?”

“It’s not impossible,” said the doctor.

“If worst comes to worst,” said Árni, “he’ll stay with us on the farm.”

“Hear that, Reynir?” Sigríður whispered as the doctor prepared the instrument for the biopsy. Her grasp on the baby tightened. “Whatever happens, you’ll be safe.”

 

015 Handcuff

They’re handcuffed and under machine gun guard, mouths smothered under military issue masks. Four weeks in quarantine, all their clothes and possessions burned, they are tired and pale young mothers, fathers, children. Even so, the machine guns. Even so, the hostile stares, as the first refugees set foot in Reykjavik.

 

018 Sensation

At first it was cake. Then fire. Then whatever it was Lalli evoked in him. The thing that kept the anger at bay.

That let him ignore the fact he wasn’t loved.

Dumb shit. He was a hero now. He could do anything.

So long as he had the thing.

 

019 Gratifying

“You are trying to mollify me,” Onni scoffed.

“Try some,” said Tuuri, pushing the plate of mashed potato and game towards him. “I know it’s your favourite.”

“You’re not going. That’s final.” He pushed the plate back and crossed his arms.

Neither sibling would win. They still had to try.

 

020 Unconventional

“It’s thinking outside the box.”

“It’s disgusting.” Sigrun wrinkled her nose. As the team captain, she had pulled rank to find out exactly what was in Mikkel’s stew.

“I told you you didn’t want to know.”

“Insurrectionist,” she hissed, but he just smiled. By Freya, that... probably shouldn’t be hot.

 

021 Prime

Mikkel noticed early on that their captain’s brain was as bad as his own. Sigrun’s oscillations between energy and lassitude were a quickfire version of the meanderings of his own easily bored mind.

He’d always do many things badly. She’d always do only one thing, but brilliantly.

Different, but similar.

 

022 Promulgate

“Your brother’s so brave!”

The market was bustling and Guðrun had been cornered by a group of her baby brother’s admirers.

“First he stows away to the silent world, now he’s gone to Finland! I hear it’s overrun by bear-beasts.”

“I’ve been to Finland.” It impressed nobody. She wasn’t Reynir.

 

023 Relic

“Useless junk,” Emil scoffed. Reynir poked at the thing. It seemed important, the way it had been erected so high to be visible down the road.

He could see exposed wiring. It used to do something.

They continued on, but Reynir kept throwing glances back at the great golden arches.

 

024 Slowly

There had been signs even before the day Tuuri felt the rough itchy patch on the back of her neck, heard her blood whisper dark things to her. A tingle under the skin. A dulling of the light.

She’d known how this goes, and it still caught her by surprise.

 

025 Moving

Lalli stepped into Reynir’s footsteps, keeping close behind him. Out here on the dark waters, he would drown without him. His own place retreated back behind him, impossibly far. He could get lost here.

But this is what mages do.

The foreigner chattered as if there was nothing to fear.


End file.
